It was fate
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: A sad but sweet one-shot. It's based off from a story my friend told me. Yes it is OOC just like the rest of my stories! Please read and review!


I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV:<p>

I watched from my living room window as my best friend Ali left my home and cross the street in the direction of her house. She stopped at the crosswalk and looked both ways, her foot dangled off the curb and she took a few steps into the middle of the road. She was in the middle when a car came out of nowhere; ran a stop sign and hit her dead on. I ran out of my house and to her; blood was all over the street. At the moment I lost my best friend.

That was three days ago. Today I am standing in her parent's home attending her wake. All I can see is a sea of people wearing black clothes. I felt completely responsible for her death, at a moment of fate she was gone in a flash.

I walked around the Bhandari's living room listening in on random people's conversations when I overheard something that Mrs. Bhandari had said. Out of curiosity I inched closer to her and her husband and listened to them tell a friend of theirs that Ali was an organ donor and she donated her heart to some sixteen year old boy. My eyes grew wet with tears.

I had never known that Ali was a donor, I knew a lot about her, but not that. Ali was fifteen when she died; she was only a few months younger than me. She is the only one who knows all of my secrets, my problems; she knew everything. When I needed her she came over at the drop of a dime. Now all of that is gone, and someone else has her heart beating inside of them.

Some sixteen year old boy has the most valuable part of a person beating inside of him that belongs to someone so important. How could he take that away from her?_ I'm just thinking crazy now, this wasn't his fault, I'm just emotional. He whoever he is doesn't deserve to be blamed for an act of god._

After I had a small breakdown I walked over to Mrs. Bhandari and said,

"Hello, mam. I am so sorry for your loss." She looked down at me and out reached her arm and hugged me tightly and said,

"I'm sorry you had to see it Clare, I know how much Ali meant to you." I let a few tears spill over and I said,

"May I ask you a question?" She let go of her tight hugging embrace and looked me in the eyes before saying,

"Of course honey." I sighed and said,

"Do you know who received Ali's heart?" She sniffled and said,

"Yes, would you like to know?" I let a brief smile reach my frowning lips and I nodded. Mrs. Bhandari walked into the kitchen and wrote down all of the information I needed to know. I thanked her and I left the Bhandari home.

I walked out of the Bhandari home and embarked on my quick walk home. As I walked, I glanced down at the paper she handed me and it read,

_Elijah Goldsworthy,_

_Lakeview hospital, Toronto._

I read the name over a few times, and every time my heart fueled with fire. He has _her_ heart; it was _hers_, not _his_. I need to go see him, to see what he is like. I needed to go see _her._

Eli's POV: two days later:

I was sitting in my hospital room looking down at what I think was scrambled eggs when the nurse came in and told me I had a visitor. I nodded to let them in, and while I waited I picked at the disgusting food that lied on the tray in front of me.

I took a bite and was in the middle of chewing when a knock came upon the door. I looked up and saw a girl with auburn curls and bright blue eyes look at me. I spit out my bite and said,

"W-who are you?" Great I stuttered in front of her, she probably thinks I am an idiot. She eyed me up and down before saying,

"I'm Clare." She didn't even bother to smile at me, she just walked over to the chair next to my hospital bed and she sat down.

"I'm Eli. What are you doing in here?" I asked her looking into her oceans for eyes. She sighed a little and said,

"I was under the impression that you had a heart transplant a few days ago, is that correct?" I panicked, was this law suit sort of thing?

"Um, well yes." I said still in the state of panic. She looked me in the eyes and took my hand that lie limp at my side and she said,

"You have my best friend's heart beating inside of you." She let a few tears slip, and I gripped her hand tightly. She let go of my hand after a moment and got up from the chair and started to walk to the door.

I couldn't just let her leave like this, so I shouted,

"Wait!"

Clare's POV:

I met him, I wanted to tell him off, make him suffer for having something that belonged to a dear friend of mine. When I saw him lying in his bed so innocently, so sweet, I just couldn't. He didn't deserve it. After I told him he had my best friend's heart, I got up from my chair I was sitting in and I started to walk to the door. I grabbed the knob and was about to twist it when Eli shouted,

"Wait!" I turned around and saw that he had tears falling from his face too.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He looked up and said,

"Thank you." I looked him confused and said,

"What do you mean by 'thank you'?" He smiled and said,

"If you wouldn't have had such a good friend, I wouldn't have had a new heart right now; I would be dead. So thank you for this." He pointed to his heart. I broke down and cried harder and said,

"She died in front of me, I have no friends left." I choked out the words in between sobs. Eli was still letting tears slip, and he said,

"If it's any consolation I will be your friend." My world brightened up a little and it was like Ali was saying from higher above that it was going to be ok.

I lifted up my head and looked into his bright green eyes. He smiled at me and I said,

"I would love for you to be my friend." Eli smiled at me and we grabbed hands again. A spark of electricity flew from his hand to mine, I'm not sure if it was just nature or something else, but what I did know, _it was fate._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I loved this one-shot. It was incredibly hard to write, and I cried while I wrote it! I know it is a bit out there, and it is OOC, but I still hope you liked it! I am still working on my other fan fictions but they are going to be on a bit of a delay for a while until I get some inspiration. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love you all and please review! **


End file.
